


Сюрприз на Рождество

by fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Christmas, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Wizard of Oz References, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: У Шепарда предпраздничная хандра. Легион делает все, что может.





	Сюрприз на Рождество

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Christmas Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087337) by [soldiermom1973](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973). 



> Джек матерится. Из Джек слов не выкинешь )

_Запрос: «Рождество»._

_Результатов: 7,654,129,673,358_

_Применить фильтр: «Рождественские украшения»._

_Результатов: 82,197,561,273_

Лицевые щитки Легиона сдвинулись.

_Применить фильтр: «Рождественские традиции»._

_Результатов: 60,631,319,210_

Снова движение. 

Легион продолжал отфильтровывать нескончаемые результаты в попытке понять человеческий праздник. Просто удивительно, как много различных традиций существовало у человеческих религий для празднования одного и того же дня. Еще более удивительным было то, что нашлись и нечеловеческие ритуалы, которые при всей чуждости имели схожие принципы. 

Исследование началось несколько недель назад, после того как Легион услышал обрывок разговора между Шепардом и Джокером. Они говорили о том, как бы украсить «Нормандию». Тон коммандера, его дыхание и сердечный ритм выдавали огорчение: предыдущие праздники не удавалось отпраздновать как следует. Дальнейшие наблюдения показали, что выполнить эту задачу не смог бы никто другой: часть команды не отмечала праздник, некоторые считали его пустой тратой времени, остальные были слишком заняты. 

Легион зашагал к ядру ИИ корабля, размышляя над тем, какие действия стоило предпринять. То, что заняло бы у органика несколько часов, заставило гета задуматься не более чем на секунду. После того как был намечен план, Легион обратился к ИИ. 

— Понятие «человеческий праздник Рождество». Известно? 

— Конечно. Если тебе интересно, могу предоставить несколько источников для изучения…

— Нет необходимости. Мы закончили изучение. Основываясь на реакцях Шепард-коммандера, мы установили необходимый курс действий. Нам понадобится содействие. 

— Сделаю что смогу, Легион.

С приближением Рождества всей команде стало ясно, что Шепард снова расстроен отсутствием праздничного оформления — в разговорах он регулярно жалел, что у них нет елки, и отпускал шуточки про Санту, который вряд ли найдет корабль, прыгающий по всей галактике. Никто не знал, как на это реагировать, а Легион вел себя как обычно: оставался в тени и наблюдал.

Наиболее искренними в своем желании помочь капитану были доктор Чаквас, Джокер, Гаррус и Тали. Впрочем, ни у одного из них не было достаточно свободного времени. Бесконечный поток пациентов, подготовка корабля к прыжку через ретранслятор «Омега-4»… От Джокера тоже было мало пользы. 

Кое-кто был откровенно против. Джек и Заид в присущих им выражениях дали понять, что именно они думают по поводу идеи Шепарда. Остальная часть команды в целом поддерживала коммандера, но ничего предпринимать не собиралась. 

Получая информацию, Легион обновлял свою базу и вносил коррективы в план. Потребовалось совсем немного времени, чтобы стало ясно — все было рассчитано верно. Изменив незначительные детали, гет попытался смоделировать, какую информацию он получит и какую реакцию выдаст экипаж после того, как все случится.

— Блядское Рождество, — пробормотала Джек, разглядывая хлам, раскиданный по ее койке. — Почему меня это вообще ебет? Как будто у _меня_ , блять, было хоть одно Рождество. Да я о нем даже не знала!

Тем не менее, она собрала вещи — те, что покупала понемногу каждый раз, когда «Нормандия» вставала в космопорт. Немного мишуры, гирлянда, пара баллонов искусственного снега. Ей даже пришлось кое-что уточнить в экстранете, чтобы не ошибиться. Джек помотала головой, шагая наверх к лифту. По правде говоря, она точно знала, почему это все ее волновало — виной тому был Шепард. Коммандер все уши прожужжал этим праздником, и тем, как его мать всегда старалась сделать его особенным, где бы они в тот момент ни находились. Коммандер многое сделал для Джек — и спасение со сраного корабля-тюрьмы было не последним в этом списке. Украсить корабль было бы прекрасным способом сказать «спасибо», однако сделать это нужно было незаметно. Она сдохнет, если хоть кто-то на корабле будет знать о том, как она размякла. 

— Поскорее бы увидеть выражение его лица, — хихикнула Джек, входя в лифт. — Это будет бесценно. Просто охуительно бесценно. 

Первым, что она увидела, выйдя из лифта и завернув за угол, были огоньки. По всей кают-компании — к каждому предмету — были прикреплены гирлянды. Челюсть Джек рухнула вниз одновременно с ее сумкой. Малюсенькая елочка стояла на раздаточном столе, груда подарков была свалена на полу, и кто-то оставил «снежные» следы повсюду, имитируя личный визит Святого Николая. 

Окружающее так захватило Джек, что она заметила Заида только когда врезалась в него. 

— Какого хуя ты здесь делаешь, старпер? — прошипела она. 

— Я мог бы спросить тебя о том же, принцесса, — буркнул Заид в ответ. Наемник, скрестив руки, стоял около стола, на котором стояла набитая чем-то сумка. Он бросил взгляд на сумку Джек и на ее содержимое, выпавшее на пол, и понимающе усмехнулся. — Или я мог бы сложить два и два и понять, что мы подумали об одном и том же. 

Он раскрыл свой мешок и показал Джек то, на что тратился несколько недель: разборную елку, гирлянду, небольшого танцующего снеговика и подарочные коробки. 

— Ну блять. Я думала, ты ненавидишь Рождество. — Джек задумчиво провела рукой по голове. — Но ты здесь, и прям готов расставлять все это, как сраная домохозяйка или кто там еще... 

Они постояли некоторое время в тишине, после чего Джек нарушила молчание. 

— И что теперь? Я, получается, тратила эти гребаные деньги… 

В этот момент раздалось шипение открывающихся створок лифта, и раздались шаги, которые невозможно было спутать ни с чем — это шагал коммандер «я-только-что-выполз-из-постели» Шепард. Джек и Заид одновременно повернулись в его сторону и дождались, пока он остановится. 

— Я знала. Охуительно бесценно, — пробормотала Джек, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. 

Шепард рассматривал кают-компанию с приоткрытым ртом, а потом заметил Джек и Заида и расплылся в улыбке. 

— Это вы… вы двое все это сделали? 

Джек буркнула что-то в ответ, злясь, что так и не смогла сделать ничего хорошего, а Заид хмыкнул и покачал головой. 

— Не буду врать, Шепард, мы, конечно, собирались. Но кто-то нас обскакал. 

— Ого, да там следы! СУЗИ, поднимай всех, нас нашел Санта! — засмеялся Шепард, хлопая в ладоши так, как не полагается хлопать тридцатилетним командирам боевых кораблей. 

За несколько минут кают-компания наполнилась зевающими и жалующимися на ранний подъем членами экипажа. Их настроение, впрочем, быстро изменилось, когда Шепард начал раздавать подарки, которые были найдены «под елочкой». 

Время шло, команда шумно обсуждала подарки, которые принес Святой Николай. Все аккуратно обходили следы, делая вид, что сказочный персонаж действительно искал их по всему космосу. Все это время Легион стоял неподалеку, наблюдая и сравнивая увиденное. Все говорило о том, что принятое решение было верным. Реакция команды превзошла ожидаемый эффект, и сеть гудела от положительных ответов.

Наконец все разошлись по своим утренним делам, и к Легиону, стоящему у стены, подошел Шепард. 

— Легион, — усмехнулся коммандер. 

— Шепард-коммандер. По всей видимости магический эльф из человеческого фольклора сумел найти «Нормандию» и принес подарки для экипажа. 

— По крайней мере так это выглядит. — Шепард задумчиво потер подбородок. — Но откуда бы тебе знать об этом? СУЗИ отказывается выдавать мне зачинщика. Джек и Заид вроде собирались устроить что-то похожее, но говорят, что кто-то оказался быстрее. 

Легион некоторое время рассматривал стоящего перед ним человека. Лицевые щитки едва заметно вздрогнули. 

— Мы не понимаем, как мы связаны с этим.

— Ты единственный, кто не получил подарок от Санты. — Шепард легонько дотронулся до руки гета. — Можешь не говорить, делал ты это или нет. Я бы, наверное, даже предпочел, чтобы это был не ты. Вся эта загадочность… в общем, мне и так нравится. 

Коммандер протянул Легиону коробку. 

— Мы не ждали… — начал гет, принимая подарок. 

— В этом весь смысл, Легион, — усмехнулся Шепард. — В том, чтобы отдавать, а не брать. Тем более, что те, кто провернул все это, сделали это чертовски хорошо. Им стоило бы гордиться собой. — Мужчина кивнул на коробку. — Собираешься открывать или нет?

Легион некоторое время изучал сверток, прежде чем аккуратно развернуть бумагу. Небольшая легкая коробка. Щитки гета приподнялись, демонстрируя удивление, когда он опознал в подарке копию фильма «Волшебник страны Оз». 

— Шепард-коммандер, мы в замешательстве. Почему мы получили этот фильм?

— Ты когда-нибудь его видел? — ответил Шепард вопросом на вопрос. 

— Нет. Название знакомо нам по нескольким поискам в экстранете, но мы ни разу его не смотрели. 

— Там есть один персонаж, — пояснил коммандер, все еще улыбаясь. — Железный дровосек. Волшебник обещает каждому из команды Дороти выполнить одно желание, и Железный дровосек хочет получить себе сердце. 

Легион согласно кивнул. 

— Найдено соответствие между нами и Железным дровосеком. Правильно?

— Да, что-то вроде. Только знаешь, если это все-таки был ты, то ты нашел такое сердце, которое железному другу Дороти даже и не снилось. — Шепард похлопал гета по руке и направился к лифту. 

— Шепард-коммандер, — окликнул его Легион. — Спасибо. И счастливого Рождества. 

— Счастливого Рождества, Легион.


End file.
